Glad You Came
by Meruko
Summary: Arthur, sin saber el por qué o el cómo, se encuentra en un hotel, buscando un poco de paz, mas al verlos se dará cuenta de que todo es una pesadilla... ¿o un sueño casi húmedo? 4naciones x UK (creo que son las clásicas). ¡Con la canción "Glad You Came" de The Wanted!


**Disclaimer: Les voy a revelar algo que tal vez siempre creyeron imposible, pero la verdad es que... HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE. Lo sé, fue muy fuerte para ustedes.**

**Personajes: Inglaterra (Arhtur), Francia (Francias), USA (Alfred), España (Antonio) y Japón (Kiku)**

**Parejas: France x UK, USA x UK, Spain x UK y Japan x UK (creo que son las parejas más populares con relación al cejoncito).**

**Otra aclaración: En este fic todos quieren ukearse al inglés. ¿Por qué? porque sí (?). Espero que Arthur no se vea tan "uke en sus días" porque esa no era mi intención, si lo ven así espero me perdonen y también mis faltas de ortografía.**

**Es como un musical (?) porque los personajes cantan pero hablan, ¿me entienden? yo sé que sí, por eso los amo (?). Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Arthur están entre estos símbolos []. Lo que está en cursiva ya es de los demás personajes.**

* * *

><p>Arthur no recordaba cómo llegó a ese lujoso hotel cerca a la playa y ni qué hacía tomando una copa de vino mirando el atardecer.<p>

Pero lo hacía, sin muestras de preocupación y, sin entender el por qué, apreció un rato más el cielo rosado, mirando con atención y a la vez con desinterés.

[The sun goes down]  
>[The stars come out]<p>

Tal vez el universo quería que descansara y deje de pensar en el trabajo, tal vez por eso no tenía recuerdo alguno de cómo terminó en ese bello lugar.

[And all that counts]  
>[Is here and now]<p>

Tal vez eso era lo único que quería y necesitaba: Paz...

_My universe will never be the same_

Pero escuchó una voz conocida, volteó rápidamente, dejando la copa en algún lado, y sus dudas aumentaron.  
>-¿Francis? ¿qué haces acá?- vio que al costado del francés se encontraba una mesita y sobre esta una botella de vino.<br>"_Tal vez, la rana me invitó a venir acá y luego a tomar vino y por eso tenía esa copa de en mis manos_" pensó. "_Espera, ¿¡cómo rayos aceptaría su invitación a un hotel!? ¡De seguro me secuestró y...!_" no se dió cuenta en qué momento el francés se le acercó y tomó su mano. Por algún motivo, Arthur no reaccionó, como si fuera normal o estuviera en shock.

_I'm glad you came_

El inglés notó algo extraño en los ojos del contrario:

_Lujuria..._

Francis tomó la barbilla del otro y con su otra mano sujetó su cintura y Arthur no reaccionó y, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
><em>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<em>

El francés se separó un poco, mirándo de arriba a abajo al que había acorralado en pocos segundos.

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
><em>So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me<em>

De un momento a otro, todas las luces se apagaron. Arthur no podía ver entre la oscuridad, mas sintió a alguien tomándolo de la mano y alejándolo de las manos francesas.

_Turn the lights out now_  
><em>Now I'll take you by the hand<em>  
><em>Hand you another drink<em>  
><em>Drink it if you can<em>

Se acercaron a un bar, donde la luz escaseaba.  
>-¡¿Quién eres?! dijo al sentir que la otra persona le alcanzó una lata de cerveza. Arthur no se la bebió pero tampoco la soltó, sentía que cuando todo el lío se acabara la necesitaría.<p>

_Can you spend a little time,_  
><em>Time is slipping away,<em>  
><em>Away from us so stay,<em>

Arthur se había rendido en tratar de zafarse del agarre del otro, era muy fuerte. En un instante sintió que lo soltó, pero solo fue para recargar el peso de su cuerpo contra el británico, haciendo que éste chocara con la pared cercana.

_Stay with me I can make,_

Sintió el aliento del otro a pocos centímetros, la voz del otro le resultaba familiar y, gracias a que la luna mostró un mejor esplendor, pudo ver gracias a una pequeña ventana cercana el rostro del otro. Su piel se erizó.

-¿¡A-Alfred!?

_Make you glad you came_

Arthur, aún sosteniendo la lata de cerveza, se deslizó rápidamente por un costado de la pared y emepezó a correr, escapando del americano que sólo caminaba, según él persiguiéndolo, con esa misma mirada de lujuria que había encontrado en el francés.

Hasta ahora, Inglaterra estaba asustado, su corazón latía a mil y corrió como hace mucho que no lo hacía.

Eran tan extraño y...

Emocionante.

_The sun goes down_  
><em>The stars come out<em>  
><em>And all that counts<em>  
><em>Is here and now<em>  
><em>My universe will never be the same<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>

Escuchó a los dos hombre llamándolo.

_I'm glad you came_

Vio que llegaba al centro del hotel, donde gracias a que no había techo, la iluminación natural lo ayudaba un poco a entender donde estaba.

Al notar la enorme piscina que había en el medio, la rodeó con mucho cuidado, pero al ver que había alguien en ella, empezó a correr dirigiéndose al borde de ésta, quería ver a alguien normal ya. No tuvo cuidado y se resbaló cerca a las escaleras de la piscina, por donde salía un moreno de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

-¡Antonio!¡al fin alguien normal!- exclamó Arthur agradeciéndo por primera vez en la historia la presencia del otro. Pero este ni se inmutó en sus palabras y, mas bien, se acercó al inglés seductoramente, que aún seguía en el piso, mojando un poco las ropas del rubio.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
><em>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<em>

Se acercó al rostro del británico y le mostró una sonrisa coqueta que haría a cualquier mujer (y hombre, por qué no) morderse el labio con deseo.

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
><em>So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me<em>

Arthur por poco se moría ahí, pero para evitar ser manoseado por cierto español retrocedió lo suficiente para hacer una huida exitosa.

Sabía que debía volver a lo oscurito, mas vio que la luz había vuelto sólo a uno de los pasillos. Rápidamente se dirigió a ese camino, mientras escuchaba otra voz que hasta ese momento no había escuchado ese día.

_Turn the lights out now_  
><em>Now I'll take you by the hand<em>  
><em>Hand you another drink<em>  
><em>Drink it if you can<em>  
><em>Can you spend a little time,<em>  
><em>Time is slipping away,<em>

Vio que el pasillo lo llevaba a la puerta de una habitación y vio que en la entrada había una silueta, no muy alta, al menos no más alta que él.

_Away from us so stay,_  
><em>Stay with me I can make,<em>

Al acercarse se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

-...¿Kiku? por favor, dime que tú no- suplicó a pocos metros de la puerta. El mencionado se había recostado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados. Al escuchar su nombre había dirigido su mirada al inglés sin mover su cuerpo, y con una mirada y sonrisa seductora (una mirada de seme bien seme *Q*), dijo lo que Arthur no quería escuchar...

_Make you glad you came_

Inglaterra volteó rápidamente y corrió a otro sitio.

_The sun goes down_  
><em>The stars come out<em>  
><em>And all that counts<em>  
><em>Is here and now<em>  
><em>My universe will never be the same<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>

En el cruce de los pasillos con luz con los que no tenían, se encontró con Francis, así que se dirigió a otro camino.

_I'm glad you came_

Al llegar a otro cruce, se encontró con el americano, por lo que corrió hacia un pasadizo que quedaba al costado del centro del hotel el cual sólo se separaba del otro ambiente por pequeñas torres de mármol.

_So glad you came_

Pudo divisar fácilmente la silueta del español, la cual fácilmente se podía notar que lo seguía.

_I'm glad you came_

Podía escuchar la voz del nipón en su cabeza, como si se hubiera apoderado de los altavoces del lujoso hotel.

_I'm glad you came_

Poco a poco respirar le resultaba más difícil. Se dio cuenta que ya no podía más.

Se volteó, sólo para ver cómo los otros cuatro estaban a pocos metros de él.

Suspiró, abrió la lata de cerveza y se la tomó.

Estaba cansado.

Agitado.

Y, sin querer admitirlo, excitado.

Parecía tan irreal, así como su decisión de dejar de resistirse y reunirse con ellos, como si todo fuera un maldito y extraño sueño.

En un instante reconoció que había vuelto al mismo punto del principio, donde la noche embellecía todo a su alrededor y las cuatro naciones sólo sonreían seductoramente, acercándose, reflejando en sus ojos todo lo que quisieran hacerle al británico que había aceptado su derrota.

[The sun goes down]  
>[The stars come out]<br>[And all that counts]  
>[Is here and now]<br>[My universe will never be the same]  
>[I'm glad you came]<p>

Escuchó susurros cuando sintió a los cuatro acercarse más a él.

_I'm glad you came_

* * *

><p>Y despertó.<p>

Estaba en su cama, en su cuarto, mientras la luz de la mañana no lo dejaba abrir completamente sus ojos.

Miró su alrededor con desinterés, pero sintió algo extraño.

-¿Uh?- levantó sus sábanas, para ver cuál era el problema. Y enorme problema se tuvo que encontrar.

Se sonrojó de golpe.

-¡Shit!- se dirigió a su baño pensando en cómo se enfrentaría a esos cuatro de nuevo sin tener que pensar en esa pesadilla.

Pero sabía que en ese instante debía pensar en ellos, en el baño, donde los sueños no existen y la realidad de cada mañana es otra.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y eso es todo amigos! (?)<strong>

**Yo había tenido muchas ganas de escribir esta historia, y es que desde la primera vez que escuché la canción (hace como tres años creo) me parecía tan ammff y al descubrir Hetalia lo relacioné :B y quedó más AMMMMFFFFF **

**Acepto críticas constructivas, canciones de (des)amor -soyunasufridaplz- y recetas de la abuelita porque lo valen(?)**

**Creo que eso es todo.**

**Hasta la próxima (/*3*)/**


End file.
